


Eye Opening Nightmares

by CelticWolf55



Series: Adrinette Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55
Summary: Adrien is having vivid, recurring nightmares of Marinette dying in a horrific manner.He wakes up in a cold sweat and needing to know she's okay.But what happens when a hug isn't enough to calm him down.What happens if he kisses her?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Adrinette Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556938
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	Eye Opening Nightmares

Adrien has been having progressively worse and worse nightmares about Marinette getting hurt. 

Then injured. 

Then seriously injured. 

Each day he goes to school, shaking until he sees her and sighs in relief that she's okay. 

  
After a few bad ones, he starts going up to her and attacking her with hugs before getting too embarrassed and letting her go, Marinette then promptly jumbling over her words before scurrying off before he can say anything to her. 

She starts to come to expect the hugs and accepts them easily when he stretches out his arms, pulling her in close for a firm hug, rubbing a hand over his hand soothingly.   


  
But one night, after a particularly gruesome akuma battle against Sandboy 2.0, his nightmares become far worse. 

Horrific and terrifyingly vivid night terrors depicting Marinette getting injured/mortally wounded and dying in his arms plague his subconscious as he sleeps. 

He sits bolt upright in bed, screaming "No!" as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

He is terrified the dream was real and is unable to get back to sleep, and even when exhaustion claiming him, he has the dream again and wakes up again.   


  
When he goes to school the following day, he is disheveled and has really dark circles under his eyes. 

He scans the sea of faces as he walks into the school and spots the signature raven pigtails and breathes out her name. 

Taking off at a run, he cries out her name, tears pricing at his eyes, as he sees her turn to face him just in time to stumble backward as he threw his arms around her shoulders, unthinkingly pressing his mouth to hers, urgently moving his lips over hers; to which she clumsily tried to keep up with in her bewildered state, before he pulled back and wrapped his arms around her torso, gripping onto her tightly as he cried silently into her neck. 

"Adrien? What's wrong?" She asked with concern, dazed and confused from the unexpected kiss. 

"Thank god!" He whispered, his words muffled against her neck. "I'm so glad you're okay." 

"Adrien? Adrien, talk to me." She said, trying to focus him in his inconsolable state. 

"My dream... it was so real... Y-you died. You died in my arms and I... I couldn't do anything. I thought... you were..." He struggled to get the words out. 

"Shh." She soothed, gently stroking his hair. "I'm okay." 

She was shaken by the intensity of his dream. 

Did he want her dead? 

Did he care that much? 

"I can't..." He whispered, his lips ghosting over the column of her throat. 

"Can't what?" She asked softly as she rubbed his back. 

"I can't lose you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around tighter. 

She froze before she relaxed and blushed softly. 

"I'm not going anywhere.” She replied, nuzzling into his neck, pulling him flush against her body. 

He calmed down hearing her heartbeat, reassuring him she was still alive.   


  
When he calmed down, Marinette pulled back and cupped his face, brushing his fringe out of his eyes and his tears away with her thumbs. He leant into her touch, kissing the inside of her wrist affectionately. 

It's then that she realised that he kissed her. 

And Adrien realised the same thing. 

"Ahh! I'm sorry for kissing you. I didn't... I mean..." 

"It's okay, Adrien. I understand.” She smiled gently, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. 

"You do?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I do." She replied, bravely leaning in and pressing her lips to his forehead. "I'm here if you need me. That’s what friends are for, right?” 

Adrien smiled softly at her, touching his forehead to hers. 

“C-can I kiss you again? T-that helped.” He asked on a blush, looking down at her. 

Marinette, unable to find her voice, simply nodded. 

A smile quirked in the corner of his mouth shyly. 

“Thank you.” He whispered as he leant back in and pressed his lips gently to hers, kissing her slowly. 

That afternoon, Marinette paced her room and frantically fretted over the kiss Adrien had given her, wondering what it had meant. 

He seemed so distraught and panicked over the dream that she had died, so convinced it had been real he had to assure himself it wasn’t by confirming with physical touch. 

She wasn’t sure what made him kiss her the way he did; since he’d never even shown remote interest in her in that way, but couldn’t bring herself to question it as she guiltily enjoyed it too much. 

She reverently touched her lips, smiling softly at the memory of his lips on hers and wondered if she would ever kiss him again without freaking out. 

If this was to become a regular thing with him, how would she comfort him without turning into a panicked, stuttering mess. 

He had another nightmare the following night, and the next morning, Marinette was waiting for him at the stairs outside the school. 

He sees her as he gets out of the car and she sees him, offering a soft smile and wave. 

She reads his expression and body language and she holds her arms open and outstretched for him to run into, unable to meet his eyes as her face is aflame with a furious blush. 

He rushes over to her, jumping into her arms, kissing her needily (which she is more prepared for this time and reciprocates, although still nervous and unsure what this really means for them) before he buries his face in her neck. 

Each night he has a dream where she dies in a horrific and vivid manner. 

And each morning she's waiting for him, slowly getting closer and closer to his house. 

Each time he kissed her or held her, she got more used to it and was able to focus on keeping him calm and soothing him, calling on her Ladybug side.   


  
One morning she's waiting just outside his front gates. 

A few days later; she's waiting inside the gates outside the front door, standing awkwardly on the stairs. 

That morning they just hugged and waited till they were around the corner to kiss. 

He apologises each time after kissing her, embarrassed and feeling guilty for taking advantage of her. 

But she just smiles softly at him and comforts him, having grown to selfishly enjoy and look forward to the morning kisses, even finding herself looking at him more than usual during the day and having to restrain herself from fantasizing too heavily about kissing him, or to actually pull him in for a kiss. 

  
A few days after that she's waiting for him at the bottom of the grand staircase inside his home. 

When he sees her, he immediately rushes down the stairs and tackles her with a hug, kissing her cheek to maintain polite in the presence of others, but as soon as they are out the front door she tentatively pulls him in close and kisses him, knowing he needs it and no longer questioning it. 

The kisses start intense and urgent, before they slow back and become tender and comforting. She peppers kisses over his face, kissing the tear trails on his cheeks.   


  
During the day, she would keep him close, having swapped spots with Nino a few weeks back when this first started to help keep him calm, holding his hand. 

She was nervous at first, but after a while she was too concerned for him and started leaning against him and holding onto his arm. 

There were times, however, when he would nod off at school and wake up in a panic, Marinette promptly excusing them from class so she could comfort him in private, pulling him into her arms and promptly kissing him to reassure him she was alive and okay. 

On one occasion, he even lifted her up by the legs and pinned her against a wall, their height difference having frustrated him enough to impulsively pick her up, attacking her neck with his mouth in such a way she had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the moan that passed her lips. 

She would stay by his side the entire day, both of them silently hoping it will help with his nightmares. 

She would walk him back home every afternoon, pulling him in for a warm embrace before leaving a lingering kiss on his lips. 

"Call me if it happens tonight." She'd say. 

But he never would. 

And while her presence helped during the day to keep his mind off of it, it didn't protect him during the wee hours if the morning when his mind was at its most vulnerable.   


  
She next is waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs to his bedroom. 

Then in his room, politely not commending on the photos of Ladybug on his computer. 

Adrien had grown so used to having Mari around all the time that he didn’t realise the feelings he had for her slowly budding in his heart, weaving deep roots and tendrils around it.   


  
One night, Adrien's dreamed demise of Marinette was so violent and so vivid, he awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath as he sobbed, muffling his cries with his hand so he didn't disturb his father or Plagg still sleeping beside him. 

It was that night that he called her. 

She answered before he could hang up. 

"Adrien, you okay?" 

Just hearing her voice was enough to break him as relief washed over him. 

"It's okay. I'm okay." She whispered soothingly. "What can I do? Tell me what I can do. Please." She said, feeling helpless from where she was. 

"Tell me you love me?" He asked in between sobs and sniffles. 

The moment the words came out of his mouth, he realised just how integral she had become in his life in just as few short months and how much he relied on her. 

Marinette froze, going silent on the other end of the line, not having expected to hear those words from him. 

Before Adrien could stumble out an apology, she gave a whispered reply. 

"Th-that’s not something to be said over the phone, Adrien. D-do you want me to come over?" 

"Yes, please." 

Marinette quietly snuck out of her house and hurried over to Adrien's (which is only a block or two away from the bakery), finding him at the street entrance to let her in. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as his heart hammered, and mind spun with a flurry of thoughts and emotions. 

Since she started comforting him daily, his thoughts hadn’t been of Ladybug at all. 

Only her. 

The beautiful and kind girl in his arms. 

Who’d rushed over to comfort him at 3am. 

But then he realised... He _did_ love her. 

He had for a while now. 

He just hadn't put a name to the emotion yet. 

And, while this should have terrified him, he found the knowledge that he loved her comforting and relieving. 

"I love you." He whispered. 

She froze before she snuggled in closer against him. 

"I love you too." 

He woke up the following morning in Marinette’s bed with her curled up beside him, feeling her lips and arms around him in an instant when he woke up from his nightmare. He relaxed immediately and curled back up onto her chest and went back to sleep, letting the peaceful beating of her heart lull him back to sleep. 

She blushed furiously when he rested his head on her chest, feeling him nuzzle against her breasts. 

She tried to control her erratically beating heart to no avail, but slowly found herself relaxing in his arms, drifting back to sleep with a smile on her face.   
  
Marinette’s parents later went up into her room to check on her, only to find Adrien in bed with her and promptly inform Gabriel, who was panicked that he couldn't find his son. They explain what has been happening with Adrien and Gabriel seems to understand and allows his son the day off to spend with Marinette as needed. 

They relax together and game, watch Tv and nap together. 

It wasn’t until they were relaxing cuddled up on her bed, watching a movie on her tablet, that he rested his chin on her chest and looked up at her. 

“I meant it, you know.” 

“Meant what?” She asked, running her fingers absentmindedly through his hair, which he leaned into appreciatively. 

“I do love you. I guess I just couldn’t find the words for it before.” 

Marinette blushed heavily and smiled down at him, pressing her lips to his forehead gently. 

“I love you too, Adrien.” She replied with a watery smile. 

“So, I guess the next logical thing to ask would be…” He cleared his throat and sat up, looking at her with a serious but soft expression. 

“Marinette Dupain-Chen… Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked, his hands becoming sweaty and heart racing as he waited for her answer. 

“Yes!” She cried, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him firmly, broad grins on both of their faces as they completely gave into the kiss, their mouths opening and tongues dancing. 

He rolled over on top of her, Marinette’s legs parting to accommodate him, framing his hips on either side as she held him in close, gasping between kisses, fingers dancing on the edge of his jaw before wrapping around his back while the other hand threaded in his hair. 

His nightmares lessened after that day. 

And whenever they returned, it was nothing that a few days of sleepovers couldn’t fix. 


End file.
